Terapia o cómo tomar decisiones que cambian la vida
by ysteb
Summary: "Seguía sin provocarla. Nada en las acciones de este hombre daba señales de seducción. Su desconcierto y confusión eran palpables y detestaba saberla así, devastada en su indecisión entre querer y no sentirse capaz. Sabía que más que nada, lo que sentía era miedo. Lo que necesita era una sesión de terapia." LIME. ONESHOT.


**Terapia o cómo tomar decisiones que cambian la vida**

"¡Esto es ridículo!", le repitió por tercera vez visiblemente alterada. Le dio la espalda caminando de manera nerviosa y comenzó a apretar sus puños hasta tener los nudillos blancos. La ira era demasiada y sentía que se estaba saliendo de control.

"… No hay nada más que pueda hacer."  
"¡Eres el maldito Kazekage…", gritó violentamente al tiempo que tiraba un jarrón decorativo hacia el suelo, "…tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer!"

"¡Temari!", la voz tranquila pero firme, proveniente desde el fondo de la habitación, apartó su atención de los ojos penetrantes de Gaara y la hizo finalmente darse cuenta que su otro hermano menor también estaba ahí.

Kankuro era el jefe de seguridad del Kazekage y aunque usualmente no hacía de guardaespaldas, no era extraño encontrarlo tras los muros o paredes cada tanto, especialmente cuando Gaara trataba asuntos importantes.

La confusión y asombro en los ojos de Kankuro la trajo de vuelta a sus cabales y aunque el enojo no había desaparecido, aquel llamado de atención había sido suficiente para recordarle que a pesar de ser su hermano menor, Gaara seguía siendo el Kazekage y le debía respeto a sus instrucciones, especialmente cuando éstas venían directo del Consejo del Suna.

Volteó a mirar nuevamente a Gaara y le encontró la misma mirada asombrada y confundida de Kankuro. Podía adivinar hasta un poco de preocupación en sus ojos ennegrecidos y no era para menos, aún en su ira, Temari podía reconocer que su reacción había sido exagerada.

Era algo muy atípico de ella estallar de esta forma y estaba consciente que sus hermanos no lo dejarían de notar.

El aire en la habitación se había vuelto pesado y el incómodo silencio no ayudaba en nada. Cerró los ojos y suspiró audiblemente dejando relajar un poco su cuerpo y pudiendo sentir las miradas inquisidoras de sus hermanos que esperaban una respuesta ante tal arrebato. Visiblemente frustrada, dio por perdida la batalla y salió de la habitación con pasos pesados y sonoros sin musitar una sola palabra de disculpa, aun cuando sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que pronunciarlas.

No tenía cabeza para disculparse, no tenía cabeza para nada. No sabía de dónde había venido aquella actitud, ese enojo que la consumía. Claro, siempre era terriblemente irritante que el Consejo del Suna tomara decisiones por ella sin consultarla, pero mudarse indefinidamente a Konoha no era una idea que le disgustara, especialmente porque estaría con Shikamaru.

Hacía tiempo que la relación con el ninja de Konoha había dejado de ser un gran secreto para todos en las dos aldeas y aunque no era algo que ninguno de los dos estuviera particularmente comentando con los demás, los rumores habían corrido, a pesar del mutuo interés de ambos en la discreción.

La información había llegado a los más altos escalones de los cuerpos regentes de las aldeas y si bien no fue un problema en un principio, no tardó en convertirse en un tema de interés para los ancianos del Consejo del Suna, que decidieron unánimemente que ambos deberían contraer matrimonio lo más pronto posible y vivir en Konoha.

No detestaba la idea de vivir en Konoha o casarse con Shikamaru. De hecho, por como marchaban las cosas, casarse era algo que le había cruzado por la cabeza en varias ocasiones. Lo que nunca pensó fue que fuera a suceder por una imposición y que fuera a suceder tan rápido.

Temari no era una mujer romántica pero admitía que estaba realmente enamorada de Nara y que podía perfectamente verse viviendo a gusto y feliz con aquel hombre fungiendo como embajadora del Sunakagure en Konoha.

El problema de todo esto, pensaba, había venido cuando dejaron de verla como la ninja capacitada y experimentada que era y transformaron su relación con Shikamaru en un asunto político para "asegurar la paz y estable convivencia entre las aldeas".

Por su condición de hermana del Kazekage y la de Shikamaru como figura de influencia política en Konoha, su unión había sido decretada por el consejo como un tema de suma importancia y seguridad nacional. Su futura descendencia era de vital importancia para la continuidad del linaje del Kazekage, ya que Kankuro que se rehusaba a tomar esposa y Gaara era visto como un caso perdido. La responsabilidad de la sucesión, le habían dicho, recaía sobre ella.

Como ella lo veía, su papel en la aldea había sido reducido a una simple pieza de shogi que era sacrificada por el interés de unos viejos decrépitos que creían conocer lo mejor para la aldea y para ella.

Su rabia venía de las insinuaciones que llegaron con dicho compromiso, del "deber" como esposa abnegada que le había sido impuesto de repente y del probable abandono de sus tareas como embajadora del Suna. Como mujer casada que sería y con la responsabilidad impuesta de llevar a cabo la continuidad de su familia, se esperaba de ella que se ocupase de mantener el hogar en orden, a los hijos sanos y al esposo, importante funcionario para la paz con Konoha, contento. Todo en pos de la aldea, todo en pos de la paz.

En este plan de vida no estaban contempladas las misiones de ninguna clase, los entrenamientos, las peleas. No había cabida, en esa vida que le habían fijado, para las tareas de una embajadora o una kunoichi. Y tendría, además, que renunciar "feliz" a todo aquello que ella era, por el honor que suponía ser la primera en su familia en contraer matrimonio. Por el honor que suponía ESE matrimonio.

Amaba a Shikamaru, era cierto que no sería ningún sacrificio para ella estar con él, se casaría gustosa, de él así desearlo. Pero dejar su estilo de vida ninja y dedicarse a "ama de casa", "mujer abnegada y de familia" no era algo que hubiera estado nunca en sus planes y la enervaba la sola idea de verse forzada a ello, aún si el hombre a su lado era Shikamaru.

En su incesante pensar descontrolado, llegó a sus aposentos y entró rápidamente para evitar encontrarse a alguien que la pudiera enervar aún más, cerrando la puerta pesadamente tras de sí. No se molestó en encender la luz y apoyó la cabeza en la puerta cerrada, intentando calmar su mente y disipar su enojo.

Respiró profundo, una, dos, tres veces. Iba sintiendo el peso de la rabia transformarse con cada exhalación e iba quedando en su lugar una profunda tristeza, una frustración, una decepción que no sabía a qué atribuirlas.

"Tsk…" dejó escapar con ironía al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza y se dirigía, en la oscuridad, a su cama. Claro que sabía a qué atribuirlas. Sabía muy bien a qué atribuir esos sentimientos y no era precisamente al compromiso.

Dejar de ser ninja era algo que nunca había contemplado en su vida. Tener hijos tampoco.

Comenzó a despojarse de los atuendos que usualmente vestía y a dejarlos descuidadamente en el piso. Había sido un día largo y lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora era en un baño y dormir. Necesitaba poner en orden sus ideas y encontrar un plan para hacer funcionar las cosas y resolver su dilema. Poco le importaban el desorden y la ropa sucia en ese momento.

Sus pensamientos fueron iluminados repentinamente por la luz de la habitación que había sido encendida y volteó bruscamente a ver quién la había sorprendido en su intimidad.

Encontró su figura alta y esbelta parada al lado del interruptor, mirándola desde el otro extremo de la habitación. "Son un gusto adquirido, las sombras…", le comentó Shikamaru, haciendo alusión a la oscuridad de la estancia.

"Huh…", dejó escapar en voz baja luego de un suspiro que denotaba cansancio y frustración. Había estado tan metida en su cabeza que no consiguió sentir su chakra hasta ese momento y se dibujó en su cara una expresión de fastidio que no se molestó en esconder.

"… huh, también me alegra verte…" le dijo sarcásticamente al notar su respuesta, lo que le ganó otra mirada asesina y la continuidad del tratamiento de silencio mientras seguía deshaciéndose de sus prendas.

Era más que obvio que estaba molesta y no habría nada que él pudiera hacer para sacarla de ese estado. Tendría que esperar que los humos se despejaran para saber qué había pasado, aunque por los comentarios que había escuchado de sus informantes, tenía una muy buena idea de lo que la mantenía así.

Si aquella información era realmente cierta, si esa decisión del Consejo del Suna de verdad había sido aprobada, era muy probable que su cara fuera la última cosa que ella quisiera ver en este momento.

Estaba seguro que su actual estado de ánimo le garantizaba una noche de acción nula, pero la había esperado por varias horas y realmente no quería marcharse y dejarla tan perturbada como la veía. Así que decidió hacer lo único que sabía que funcionaría en esa situación; abandonar el sarcasmo y acompañarla en silencio mientras se ventilaba.

Caminó hacia ella y comenzó, como ella, a despojarse de sus prendas dejándolas también en el suelo. Conocía su rutina para relajarse antes de dormir y la ayudaría a despejarse de ese problema, cualquiera que fuera.

A Temari no se le escapó que él también se estaba desnudando y pensó con fastidio que en ese momento lo último que quería era tener que lidiar con él. No sentía el más mínimo ápice de atracción o deseo esa noche, así que lo mejor que él podía hacer era dejarla descansar y marcharse a su habitación.

"No habrá sexo esta noche…", le informó con tono seco y cortante, "no estoy de humor", culminó tajante y sin esperar su reacción, se dirigió al baño donde procedió a desprenderse de sus últimas prendas.

Otra disculpa más que tendría que ofrecer a la mañana siguiente.

Se aseguró que el agua estuviera a una temperatura agradable y entró en la ducha sin molestarse siquiera en desatar sus coletas. Quería sentir el agua caliente en su cuerpo, relajarse y evitar pensar, por el momento, en el problema que llevaba consigo.

Si, estaba molesta por las decisiones del Consejo pero esto no era algo que no pudiera transformar para su ventaja y hacerlo funcionar. En todos estos años de servicio a la aldea había aprendido a lidiar con el Consejo. No dejaría nunca de ser una kunouchi, eso lo tenía bastante claro desde siempre. Vislumbraría la forma de hacer que ese matrimonio con Shikamaru funcionase sin dejar de lado su trabajo, sin olvidarse de su estilo de vida ninja.

Además, esta era una situación que ya había previsto con Shikamaru. Siendo la pareja de estrategas que eran, no se les había escapado la posibilidad de que los usuran de esta forma, así que no podía alegar que esta decisión del Consejo la había tomado de sorpresa. De hecho, la había estado esperando, si era sincera con ella misma.

El verdadero procedente de su rabia era otro. Sus reacciones, su desborde de emociones incontrolables nada tenían que ver con lo que Gaara le había informado. Era el tiempo, que era incorrecto. Era el momento en que habían tomado esta decisión, lo que realmente la molestaba. Era que, la situación en la que ahora se encontraba, era toda su culpa.

Se había vuelto confiada, floja, descuidada. Había estado tan segura en su experiencia que se convirtió en una mujer negligente y dejada y ahora tendría que lidiar con la repercusión de esto. Justo en el momento en que necesitaba tener la cabeza fría y pensar con claridad para resolver ese asunto, le caía esta orden de matrimonio con aquellas exigencias, con aquel tono, con aquellas implicaciones machistas estúpidas.

Era el peor momento para poner a prueba su capacidad de estrategia, su planificación de emergencia y la ventana de actuar se hacía más estrecha, incómoda e inestable conforme pasaban los días. Tenía que tomar una decisión, tenía que actuar rápido.

Sus preocupaciones fueron nuevamente interrumpidas, esta vez por la puerta de la bañera abriéndose. Shikamaru, desnudo, le hizo señas para que le diera un espacio dentro de la ducha.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", le preguntó intrigada y confundida. Había supuesto que con su respuesta anterior sería suficiente para que el shinobi se marchara por la noche. Shikamaru usualmente sabía cuándo darle el espacio que necesitaba y creía haber sido lo suficientemente clara.

"Voy a tomar una ducha", le respondió señalando lo obvio y luchando con su instinto de responder con sarcasmo.  
"Te dije que no tendremos sexo esta noche."  
"Te escuché la primera vez…", le dijo calmado, poniendo sus manos en su cabeza y procediendo a desatar una a una las coletas mojadas, "…igual tomaré un baño contigo y dormiré aquí."

Shikamaru no la miraba a los ojos. Se enfocaba en desatar cuidadosamente las coletas mientras el agua caía sobre ella y le salpicaba el cuerpo. Lo miró con un poco de enfado primero y con resignación cansada después. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que esta vez no se iría.

Estaba segura de que acataría su deseo de no tener sexo esa noche, pero también sabía, por la firmeza de sus palabras, que no la dejaría sola y supuso que su estadía forzosa vendría con mimos y cuidados, muy a lo Shikamaru, que realmente no tenía la fuerza o el deseo de rechazar. Así que cerró sus ojos y se resignó a su presencia tratando de dejar su preocupación resbalar junto con el agua.

Sintió su pelo caer mojado por su espalda una vez pudo desatar las coletas y se dejó guiar por él hacia debajo de la ducha. Realmente se sentía bien el agua tibia sobre el manojo de ansias y auto reproches que era.

La colocó de espaldas a él y enterró suavemente sus dedos en su cabello, asegurándose que cada hebra dorada estuviera mojada. Ella se abandonó a su cuidado, lo sentía pasar con firmeza pero con cuidado la esponja enjabonada con la que masajeaba el estrés fuera de su cuerpo. Frotaba sus piernas y brazos sin ningún tipo de intención ulterior, sin provocar ninguna sensación que no fuera la de relajación y desahogo.

No la provocaba. Realmente no la estaba seduciendo, como esperaba al principio. Shikamaru genuinamente parecía querer que ella olvidase un poco de sus problemas del día, ayudarla a relajarse. Ni siquiera tenía una erección, como esperaba que la tuviese tan pronto comenzó a frotarla.

El hombre estaba atendiéndola sin intenciones secundarias, sin ninguna búsqueda particular de placer personal. Podía sentirlo en la forma en que la tocaba, estaba realmente preocupado por ella. Realmente la quería.

Una vez hubo terminado de repasar y limpiar todo su cuerpo, continuó la limpieza en el suyo propio, sin prestar mucha atención a las acciones o falta de acciones de su compañera.

Ella, inmóvil bajo el agua caliente, lo veía frotarse de la misma forma, quizás con menos delicadeza, en la que la había frotado a ella. Lo observaba, absorta, dedicarse a la tarea y no pudo evitar preguntarse si era realmente tan inconveniente tener un hijo de este hombre.

Alguien que tuviera el desapego de desprenderse de sus propios deseos para cumplir con los caprichos de otra persona, realmente no podía ser mala pareja, mal padre.

Lo miraba mesmerizada. Shikamaru la empujó con gentileza a un lado para colocarse directamente debajo del agua. Cerró sus ojos al contacto con el agua y despreocupadamente pasó sus manos por su cara y pelo, sin darse cuenta que ella lo observaba perdida en la paz que emanaba su postura descuidada y relajada.

Perdida en la paz que necesita para ver las cosas con claridad.

Quizás, había estado sacando todo este asunto fuera de proporción. A lo mejor, no lo había pensado lo suficientemente bien. Si tendría que casarse con él de todas formas, entonces, tal vez esto no era realmente un problema después de todo, era solo un adelanto inesperado de un futuro con él.

El cese en el flujo de agua trajo de vuelta su atención hacia el presente y lo observó salir de la ducha primero, ofreciéndole la mano para invitarla a salir cuando vio que aún permanecía adentro absorta en el torbellino de confusión que se reflejaba en su rostro.

Ya no sabía que pensar, parecía estar viviendo todo en cámara lenta, desde otra perspectiva, desde fuera de sí misma. Ya no estaba segura de lo que quería o lo que no.

Salió de la ducha tras él con menos enojo pero aún visiblemente perturbada y se dejó guiar devuelta hacia la alcoba, a orillas de la cama, dejando un rastro de agua tras sí.

Shikamaru arrojó sobre sus cabellos mojados la toalla que había arrastrado desde el baño y comenzó a frotar en todas direcciones, secando el exceso de agua que resbalaba en su rostro y su cuerpo. Sin mirarla muy detenidamente, pasó la toalla hacia uno de sus brazos y tomándolo entre sus propias manos, se aseguró de secar el exceso de humedad del hombro, del codo, de la palma de su mano y de cada uno de los dedos que adoraba sentir sobre él. Luego repitió la acción con su otro brazo mientras ella se entrega en silencio total a sus cuidados.

Eran este tipo de cosas que la hacían tener dudas. Había estado muy segura de su curso de acción en un principio, creía haber sabido cuál era la mejor solución desde que supo del "problema". Pero entonces llegaba este hombre con ese amor infinito y su mutismo ensordecedor a confundirla toda, a hacerla replantearse cada una de las verdades que creía haber sabido sobre ella misma por tanto tiempo. A mover en ella instintos y deseos que nunca pensó tener.

Lo observaba detenidamente mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, desnudo y mojado aún. La hizo apoyar una de sus piernas sobre el colchón, entre sus propias piernas, para secar su muslo, rodilla, pantorrilla y tobillo con detenimiento y cuidado.

Seguía sin provocarla. Nada en las acciones de este hombre daba señales de seducción. Las intenciones sexuales, a pesar de la cercanía, de la desnudez y del contacto físico eran nulas y el secar el cuerpo de ella era, en ese momento, una tarea más.

Tal vez, estaba siendo un poco histérica sobre todo el asunto, tal vez solo tenía que decirle la verdad, conversarlo con él. Buscar una solución juntos, después de todo, eran pareja y ya tenían una historia. A lo mejor… terminaba por aceptar todo como era, a lo mejor… le gustaba la idea y…

"No quiero tener hijos…" dejó caer la bomba sobre la cabeza de un Shikamaru totalmente desprevenido, "… nunca tendremos hijos juntos", terminó de disparar.

Por un momento el tiempo se detuvo y el silencio se apoderó de la estancia con una nueva pesadez. Shikamaru detuvo momentáneamente su tarea para procesar el comentario y tratar de entender de dónde había venía todo aquello, pero al instante decidió que era demasiado problemático analizar sus palabras y responder y se limitó a mover su cabeza de un lado hacia otro murmurando tranquilamente lo problemática que era esa decisión.

Acto seguido y luego de haber secado ambas piernas, se puso de pies y llevó la toalla nuevamente a la cabeza de la kunoichi, cuyos cabellos aún goteaban dejando rastros de agua en su pecho y espalda.

Ella, cabeza cubierta, esperó unos segundos más por una reacción más contundente pero terminó por inferir que él no está tomando en serio su comentario, así que removió la toalla de su cabeza y quitó las manos de él de su rostro, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos por primera vez en la noche.

"Esto es serio", le reafirmó perforando sus ojos con su mirada. Nunca antes había estado tan seria con él como en ese momento y aun así, sentía un aire despreocupado en él que la desconcertaba y confundía aún más, "tan serio, que si alguna vez pensaste o deseaste tener descendencia… entonces éste es el momento para reconsiderar nuestra relación. No seré madre, ni ahora ni nunca."

Y ahí fueron entonces sus ojos los que la perforaron a ella. No entendía. No comprendía qué era eso que estaba viendo en su mirada. ¿Enojo? ¿Decepción? ¿Rechazo, quizás? ¿Sería este el punto decisivo? ¿Habría acabado en dos segundos lo que habían construido en años?

Pero el reproche y las preguntas que tanto esperaba no llegaron nunca. Y en vez de hacerse más fuerte, la mirada de su hombre se suavizó y volvió a tomar el matiz despreocupado pero serio que antes tenía.

No podía estar más confundida.

Escuchó un suspiro de su parte y lo vio cerrar los ojos y mirarla nuevamente con más amor que antes, como si aún fuera posible. Y volvió a tomar la toalla en sus manos y la volvió a colocar en sus cabellos dorados terminando la tarea que ella antes había interrumpido.

"De acuerdo", comenzó diciendo en la manera calmada en la que solía hablar, descubriendo de a poco su rostro, para que ella asimilara la sinceridad en las palabras que pronunciaba, pero sin descuidar la tarea comenzada, "si eso es lo que quieres entonces no importa. Siempre y cuando pueda estar contigo mientras estemos vivos, no importa si quieres o no tener hijos."

Había terminado de secar todo su cuerpo y tiró despreocupadamente la toalla sobre el piso, volteando a verle directo a los ojos y asegurándole con toda la convicción del mundo su postura respecto al tema.

"No me interesa mi descendencia familiar, ni la tuya, ni tu legado o el mío. Me interesas tú. Lo que sea que pase, mientras sea contigo, estará bien y podré aceptarlo", terminó de responderle con toda la seriedad que ella había requerido y se alejó calmadamente hacia el baño en búsqueda de una segunda toalla, esta vez para él.

Estaba sorprendida, no había esperado esa respuesta en absoluto. Volteó a verle y desde el baño lo escuchó comentar, muy casualmente, "Además todo ese asunto de hijos y descendientes es muy problemático y complicado. Para cosas problemáticas ya te tengo a ti."

Se mantuvo inmóvil donde la había dejado, observándolo secarse el pelo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si aquella conversación hubiese sido lo más trivial del planeta. Era incapaz de dejar de admirarlo en su naturaleza. Ese hombre, ese maldito hombre era una caja de sorpresas y sabía perfectamente cómo sacarla de balance, aún sin intentarlo.

Y lo peor de todo era que le creía. Confiaba ciegamente que cada palabra que había pronunciado era sincera y no pudo evitar sentir ahora más que nunca, que éste era el hombre que estaba dispuesta a amar hasta el fin de sus días. Viéndolo ahí, desnudo bajo la tenue luz del baño, se le antojó, repentinamente, la criatura más encantadora que había visto.

No supo cuándo fue que reconsideró la idea de no tener relaciones esa noche, pero se encontró caminando hacia él pensando en que lo único que quería en ese instante era tenerlo para ella de la forma más íntima en que se puede tener a alguien.

Shikamaru volteó a verle al percatarse de su cercanía y le sorprendieron las manos que tomaron su rostro y lo bajaron al nivel de sus labios. No había visto venir ese beso, así que le tomó un tiempo empujar de lado la repentina confusión que le invadió y corresponderle como usualmente lo haría.

La sentía urgirlo para que se acercase cada vez más hacia ella, así que terminó por recibir a sus labios en su boca en lo que sabía sería el inicio de una larga e interesante sesión de terapia, como habían comenzado a llamarle desde hacía un tiempo a sus sesiones de sexo.

Danzaron en aquel vaivén de rostros por unos segundos más, hasta que la necesidad de aire pudo más que ambos y finalmente ella accedió a separarse lo suficiente para recobrar el aliento y verlo a los ojos. Y encontró los ojos inquisidores pero ahora también juguetones que tanto le gustaba ver y podía leer por su expresión el comentario que seguiría a aquel beso.

"Pensé que habías dicho que hoy no…" comenzó a decir con ese susurro sarcástico que sabía usaría y que detestaba dada la circunstancia "…cállate", le ordenó ella interrumpiéndolo antes de volverlo a besar esta vez con un poco de rabia.

El no pudo evitar sonreír mientras era acallado a la fuerza por la boca de esa mujer y una risilla casi infantil recorrió su garganta queriendo salir sin éxito. No tenía idea de qué la había hecho cambiar de parecer y a pesar de que disfrutaba el momento de éxito de saberse "victorioso" respecto a sus planes originales, comenzó a tomar en serio su nueva tarea mientras se hacía consciente, de una forma muy distinta a antes, de la desnudez y cercanía de ambos.

A pesar de haberse duchado recién, él podía sentir el calor que comenzaba a emanar de la piel que se frotaba sugestiva y provocadoramente contra la suya propia. Sus senos presionando contra su pecho y sus manos buscando afanosamente su pelo y su espalda, le afirmaban que el juego había cambiado completamente a su favor.

Sus respiraciones también comenzaban a acelerarse mientras sus bocas se atropellaban la una a la otra sin descanso y Shikamaru decidió que habían estado suficiente tiempo en el baño. En un movimiento ágil y elegante la levantó del suelo por las nalgas y ella se dejó cargar aferrándose a él, encerrando las piernas alrededor de su cintura y sujetándose a su cuello con fuerza mientras él la conducía, sin despegarse de sus labios, de regreso a la alcoba.

Adoraba cuando la cargaba de esa forma, la hacía sentir pequeña y frágil, palabras con las cuales casi nunca se permitía identificarse. Pero además, en esa posición podía sentirlo crecer y endurecerse cerca de su propia pelvis lo que la colocaba en una posición de control y la excitaba aún más.

Rompió los besos y mordió maliciosamente el cuello del shinobi. Sabía la reacción que esto tendría en él y no pudo más que sonreír al escucharle un gruñido entremezclado de placer y dolor. Al mismo tiempo, sintió contra ella su erección presionando con más fuerza el exterior de su entrepierna.

La miró con reclamo en los ojos y sin darle aviso previo, la tiró sin delicadeza a la cama. Temari lo había esperado, así que cayó de espaldas, riendo por su reacción y con las piernas provocativamente abiertas para él. Se acomodó apoyando sus codos en el colchón y le devolvió la mirada reprobadora y juguetona que antes él le hubiera dado, haciendo espacio en la apertura de sus piernas para darle acceso.

Pero él no se tumbó sobre ella, como la kunoichi esperaba. En su lugar la tomó por un tobillo, halándola hacia él y nuevamente, sin ninguna delicadeza, la hizo girar colocándola boca abajo sobre su pecho. Ella miró hacia atrás seductoramente para adivinarle la intención sin demasiados deseos de tomar el control, por ahora. Le gustaba la manera en la que estaban marchando las cosas y lo dejaría guiar por el momento.

Solo entonces, cuando vio su mirada lujuriosa desde abajo, lo sintió acercase a la cama y colocarse sobre ella. Su erección presionaba su trasero de forma insistente sin realmente penetrarla aún y la punta de su nariz recorría ingeniosamente los vellos de su cuello, causándole escalofríos en toda la piel.

Sabía cómo acelerarla al máximo y no estaba escatimando esfuerzo alguno para hacerlo. La quería lista para él.

Dejaba besos ambiguos en sus orejas, en la parte de atrás del cuello, en los hombros desnudos y en su espalda, al tiempo que sus manos recorrían sin mucha prisa el reverso de sus brazos o el desorden de su pelo aún húmedo.

Ella sentía el cabello de Shikamaru caer sobre su piel y hacerle cosquillas cada vez que depositaba un beso en la línea de su espalda. Lo disfrutaba, amaba sentir que no era solo sexo y penetración con este desgarbado individuo. La excitaba saber que él se tomaba el tiempo de prepararla y preparase para la máxima expresión de complacencia y entrega que pudieran ofrecerse dos individuos.

Habían veces, como ésta, en donde sólo las caricias eran suficientes para hacerla reafirmar sus sentimientos por este hombre. Podía hacerla alcanzar emociones totalmente inexplicables con solo tocarla. La hacía desear que no se despegaran nunca.

Pero como casi siempre, el deseo se convertía en un ente de vida propia e incontrolable que daba paso a pasiones más fuertes que ella o que él. Fue entonces cuando se descubrió arqueando la espalda y levantado las nalgas para hacerle frente a la erección que le presionaba desde atrás.

Amaba sentirlo desde atrás y él sabía como nadie, lo vulnerable que esta posición la dejaba, por lo que cuando la sintió realizar los movimientos sugestivos buscando frotarse contra su pene, no la hizo esperar más y la ayudó a posicionarse para la penetración. Despacio, abriéndose camino por entre su centro, fue invadiendo el interior de la kunoichi de forma tortuosa y desesperantemente placentera.

La sentía apretar sus adentros alrededor de su carne y no podía más que morder apaciblemente sus hombros en un intento de represalia. Su voz, que se volvía fina y quebradiza mientras la embestía firme pero calmadamente, lo envenenaba de a poco, haciéndolo perder paulatinamente el control y el ritmo lento que deseaba prolongar.

Era demasiado dulce escucharla gemir, pronunciar de a ratos su nombre y entender que lo amaba y deseaba en la misma medida que él a ella. Le resultaba, por momentos, irreal, que aquella mujer estuviese con él en las formas en la que estaban, entregándose como lo hacía, disfrutándose y disfrutándolo.

Y entonces caía en cuenta que el ritmo ya no era tan pausado y que los gemidos también se le escapaban a él y deseaba por ratos retomar el control pero al mismo tiempo, quería darle todo lo que ella pidiera, entonces iba más rápido, embestía más fuerte, la halaba hacia él por los hombros, le tomaba el pelo como sabía que le gustaba, la colocaba de rodillas y la seguía embistiendo hasta que las lágrimas de desesperación y deleite aparecían en la laguna de sus ojos aqua que le buscaban desde delante o hasta que sus brazos le fallaban y la dejaban, nalgas arriba, derrumbada sobre el colchón.

De cualquier manera, terminaba él también por derrumbarse sobre ella cuando el éxtasis se hacía finito y el placer eterno los alcanzaba a ambos. Y como tantas otras noches o días, se permitieron recobrar las energías solo para empezar otra vez, hasta que la muerte los arropara de nuevo.

Solo cuando se hubieron disfrutado en las muchas posiciones que practicaban y cuando sintieron el exceso de ejercicio y sudor sobre sus cuerpos antes limpios, decidieron entonces merecían un descanso y que guardarían un poco de ese ímpetu para las demás noches y días que les faltaban por vivir.

Acaba de terminar dentro de ella por última vez en la noche y se tumbó sobre su espalda al lado de quien, independientemente del consejo del Suna o el de Konoha, pronto sería su esposa. Casi inmediatamente sintió el letargo del sueño de la madrugada atacarlo y cerró sus ojos intentando normalizar su respiración. Podía escucharla también a ella mientras hacía sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones más calmadas y pausadas y supuso, que como él, estaría pronta a entregarse a los brazos de cualquiera que fuera el dios de los sueños.

Pero Temari estaba muy lejos de quedar dormida, como él pensaba. A pesar de la tremenda sesión de terapia que acababan de completar, o quizás precisamente por esa sesión de sexo que había disfrutado enteramente pero que ahora pesaba sobre su cabeza, no podía parar de pensar en la disyuntiva aquella que la había llevado a hacer el comentario inicial.

Pensaba que, precisamente por lo que acababan de vivir y por la seguridad del amor que sentía por él, no podía cometer la canallada de no hacerlo participe de lo que estaba sucediendo. A cualquier otro hombre, quizás, pero no a Shikamaru, no a él.

"…Estoy embarazada…", dejó sonar en la habitación irrumpiendo el mutismo que habían dejado sus respiraciones al calmarse.

Silencio. No se atrevía a voltear para verle, pero estaba segura que aún estaba despierto. Estaba segura que había escuchado y podía jurar que su corazón estallaría fuera de su pecho entre tanto silencio. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan nerviosa, tan a la expectativa.

Como antes, Shikamaru mantuvo la compostura y en vez del shock esperado, lo sintió asentir calmadamente mientras dejaba escapar un "…uhu…" más parecido a una afirmación sorda y adormilada.

Otra vez estaba confundida. ¿La habría realmente escuchado? Quizás estaba demasiado cansado para entender lo que ella había dicho. Quizás era preferible esperar un momento mejor, cuando él pudiera estar consciente de que….

Y ahí, de repente, le golpeó la certeza y todo cobró sentido.

Había escuchado perfectamente bien, no estaba dormido. Si no había reaccionado a la noticia solo podía ser porque ya la sabía de antemano. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Shikamaru Nara era, después de todo, uno de los mejores estrategas del mundo shinobi actual. Era su trabajo saber cosas, prever el futuro, analizar circunstancias. Algo como esto no le tomaría de sorpresa, especialmente conviviendo como habían convivido en los últimos meses.

"… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" preguntó con genuina curiosidad, volteando finalmente a verlo.

Lo escuchó bostezar despreocupadamente y lo observó abrir los ojos con pesadez y esforzarse para mirarla con atención.

"…Sé contar", le respondió con la condescendencia habitual en él y tocándole la frente con dos dedos de forma juguetona y burlona, "… tengo poco más de tres meses en esta misión y hemos estado teniendo sexo todas las semanas durante el último mes y medio, sin ningún tipo interrupciones. Cuando empezaste a actuar extraño, el cálculo fue sencillo."

Se sintió como una tonta por un momento, claro que había estado calculando.

La verdad era que jamás lo había imaginado haciendo cálculos femeninos ni estando al pendiente de cosas como éstas. Por lo general, era trabajo de las mujeres estar pendiente, o eso le habían hecho pensar de chica, así que se molestó consigo misma al haber caído, sin darse cuenta, en el patrón del patriarcado que tanto detestaba.

Lo vio bostezar de nuevo y cerrar los ojos despreocupadamente para intentar dormir. La llenaba de alegría saber que él estaba tan al pendiente de cada cosa que pasara en su vida y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una media sonrisa, ligera y tímida a sus labios.

Pero la sonrisa no era completa, pues la preocupación continuaba latente. Si bien se había liberado del peso de tener aquella información escondida de él, aún pesaba grandemente sobre su consciencia la situación en sí…estaba embarazada. Ella, que siempre había rechazado la idea de la maternidad, estaba embarazada y si no hacía algo al respecto, en poco menos de 8 meses esa criatura vendría al mundo.

Era realmente una catástrofe, porque, a pesar de amar a Nara como lo hacía y sentir que a su lado todo era posible, no podía evitar pensar en cómo destruiría la vida de un ser inocente y del mismo Shikamaru si decidía llevar a cabo ese embarazo.

No estaba cortada para ser madre, siempre lo había sabido. Y en este punto no podía engañarse a sí misma con el argumento inicial de que afectaría su estilo de vida ninja y su carrera. ¡Vamos! ¿A quién quería engañar? Muchísimas mujeres antes que ella fueron kunoichis y madres a la vez. Algunas excelentes en ambas funciones. Otras, no tanto.

Muy en el fondo ella lo sabía, la verdad de aquel rechazo tan profundo a la maternidad era fruto del miedo abismal que le provocaba esta situación. La sobrecogía y su única defensa había sido la negación y la obsesión de la idea "madre vs. Kunoichi". A pesar de saber y entender la raíz de su frustración, no podía dejar de decirse a sí misma que ella formaba parte de ese último grupo de "madres", de las "no tanto".

Le parecía absurdo, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que ella no sería capaz de hacer ambas cosas, descuidaría el trabajo por hijo o el hijo por el trabajo y terminaría por odiar a su criatura, a una parte de ella y del hombre que quería.

Además, se reafirmaba mentalmente en intentos desesperados por encontrar argumentos que dieran base a aquel miedo que la paralizaba, ella carecía de toda intuición maternal, se decía. Carecía de la paciencia que se requería, de la dedicación absoluta que suponía un vástago. ¿Qué pasaría cuando ella no pudiera atender a la criatura? Detestaba pensar que ese bebé tuviera una infancia tan desgraciada como la de ella. No le deseaba sus recuerdos infantiles a nadie, mucho menos al fruto de un amor tan grande como el que sentía por este hombre.

Se sentía nuevamente el borde del control y la histeria. Tenía que calmar su mente o echaría a perder todo aquel ejercicio de relajación del que había gozado antes. Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos, respiró hondamente y se esforzó por acallar sus pensamientos por unos instantes.

Giró sobre su costado para quedar más cerca de Shikamaru y observó con distracción su pecho subir y bajar lentamente mientras respiraba. No pudo evitar preguntarse, por un instante, cómo se vería un hijo de ambos. ¿Tendría el pelo como él, o se parecería más al de ella? ¿Y su genio? ¿Sería un pequeño sabihondo como su padre, o más problemático como su mamá? ¿Sería niño, o quizás niña?

No, era un niño. Algo dentro de ella se lo aseguraba, pero no quería aceptarlo, ni seguir pensando en ello, porque eso significaría entonces, que ya quería a esta criatura y que la vislumbraba en un futuro no muy lejano.

De todas formas, aún si se descubría queriendo tener este bebé, sus padres eran shinobis y de aldeas distintas. Le asustaba la idea de una nueva guerra en donde quedara huérfano, de no saber o no poder criarlo, de que fuera usado como los usaron a ella y a sus hermanos y a tantos de los shinobis que ahora eran sus amigos. La paralizaba la idea de que su hijo sufriera y ella no pudiera protegerlo. Le aterraba hasta los huesos que su amor por ese pequeño no bastara para que fuera feliz.

No.

No sabía cómo ser madre y prefería no convertirse en una.

"… No tendremos este hijo…", susurró más para ella que para él, pues suponía que después de todo ya tendría que estar dormido, "… no sabría cómo darle lo que necesita. No sabría cómo ser madre." Y aún de costado y con la vista empañada por las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos, miró hacia su vientre con profundo pesar. "Sería una terrible madre". Terminó de confesar con voz quebrada.

Shikamaru no se movió.

"Sin duda alguna…", comenzó a responder con voz adormilada, "…serías una muy problemática." Abrió nuevamente los ojos, esta vez sin mucho esfuerzo y volteó el rostro para observarla en su fragilidad antes de continuar, "…pero aunque lo intentes, no hay forma alguna en que puedas ser una mala madre. No sabes fallar".

Temari sintió una de las lágrimas resbalar descontroladamente hacia la cama y subió la vista para encontrar su rostro comprensivo. Era muy atípico de ella desmoronarse así, perder el control y la compostura como lo estaba haciendo y no pudo más que suponer que era todo producto de los mismos cambios que su cuerpo sufría a nivel hormonal. Pero se sentía cansada y agobiada por su propia mente y en ese momento, no quiso ni pudo aparentar fortaleza alguna, especialmente no frente a él. Así que se limitó a encontrarla en los ojos marrones que brillaban a pesar de la noche.

Su desconcierto y confusión eran palpables. Detestaba saberla así, devastada en su indecisión entre querer y no sentirse capaz. Sabía que más que nada, lo que sentía era miedo. Un miedo comprensible y totalmente válido dado su pasado y las circunstancias del mundo en el que vivían. Él también sentía ese miedo desde el momento en que supuso que podía estar embarazada, pero deseaba mucho eliminar esas dudas y ansiedades de dentro de ella y no sabía cómo lograrlo. Ella no conseguía verse como él la veía y la conocía y él necesitaba hacerla entender.

Giró hacia ella apoyándose en sus codos y dejó su rostro ligeramente sobre el de ella. Lo suficientemente cerca para besarla, pero con la distancia prudente para que leyera la verdad de todas sus expresiones.

"Siempre pensé que tendría hijos," dijo casi como una confesión, colocándole una mano en el rostro a modo de limpiar el rastro de aquella lágrima, "…no porque particularmente los quisiera o fuera una meta de mi vida, sino porque es muy normal, todo el mundo los tiene y supuse que es algo que simplemente pasa en la vida de las personas ordinarias."

Lo escuchaba con atención sin apartar sus ojos de los de él y sin poder evitar que más lágrimas se continuaran formando en los suyos.

"Nunca quise ser más que un hombre ordinario con una vida ordinaria y sencilla. Pero mis planes no resultaron de esa forma. Mi vida no es ordinaria ni mucho menos sencilla. Es realmente problemática y mi relación contigo es prueba de ello", continuó susurrando y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara al llamarla problemática por enésima vez. Ella también sonrió ante el comentario y más lágrimas resbalaron involuntariamente por la sonrisa. Él las limpio con sus pulgares y tomó su rostro en sus manos, acercándose aún más a ella.

"Así que si no quieres tener hijos, entonces está bien. Está bien si no hacemos lo que las personas ordinarias hacen. Resolveremos esto de una forma segura y seguiremos con nuestras vidas, juntos. Es una decisión con la cual sé que puedo vivir y estoy dispuesto a aceptar. También sé que puedo vivir sin ti, pero no quiero y sé que tú tampoco, así que por favor, no quisiera que pensaras que esta situación, cualquiera que sea el desenlace, va suponer el final de nosotros. Ya resolví que no iré a ningún lugar sin ti…"

Y con la misma calma, llevó una de sus manos al vientre desnudo de ella. Lo observó con detenimiento, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba de su piel y sonrió sin quererlo. "… pero Temari, si lo que realmente deseas es tener a este bebé, entonces tengámoslo…"

Los ojos de la kunoichi brillaban con los rastros de lágrimas que aún quedaban posados. Sentía repentinamente el peso irse de sus hombros con cada palabra que escuchaba. "… Somos solo humanos, y será todo muy problemático, pero esto no es algo que harás sola, saldremos a flote, estaremos bien. Incluso si realmente comienzas a ser demasiado problemática, estaré ahí para hacértelo saber. Y tú estarás para regañarme cuando esté siendo demasiado flojo..."

Ella rió audiblemente ante tal escenario al no poder evitar verlo pasar en su cabeza. Era esto. Era esto lo que necesitaba escuchar.

"Sabaku no Temari…" continuó, pegando sus labios a los de ella "…estaremos bien, sin importar lo que pase. No estás sola y yo no iré a ningún lado, no sin ustedes." Y habiendo pronunciado esa última palabra, besó su boca con la ternura de quien besa por primera vez, tranquila y suavemente. Ella respondió a su beso con ojos cerrados, dejando escapar el último vestigio de lágrimas posadas en sus ojos.

Cuando separó su rostro del de él, ya tenía su respuesta. Sabía con claridad lo que iba a ser de ambos en el futuro. Lo sintió limpiar de su rostro el rastro de las últimas lágrimas y le regaló esa sonrisa que solo él conocía. La sonrisa que decía que lo amaba y la que él tanto amaba verle.

"Ahora vamos a dormir…", le dijo acercando su rostro nuevamente al de ella con una expresión pícara y burlona que ella le conocía muy bien "… o vamos a hacerlo otra vez, pero por dios, acabemos con esta noche."

"Ugh…" le respondió fingiendo una expresión de fastidio, virando sus ojos y empujando su cara lejos de ella, "…idiota", musitó volteando para darle la espalda y disponerse a dormir mientras en su cara se dibujaba una cálida sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción. Verdaderamente había escogido al hombre que sabía decir las cosas adecuadas en el momento en que lo necesitaba.

Él tampoco pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al observar su reacción y una vez ella se había acomodado en el otro costado, la rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás amoldando su cuerpo al suyo, listo para finalmente dormir.

La sonrisa no se escapa de su rostro. El torbellino de pensamientos otra vez se hizo presente en su cabeza, solo que ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que adoraba a este hombre y en lo apropiada que se le hacía ahora la idea de mudarse a Konoha, no solo porque formarían una familia, sino porque tendría a este hombre para ella todas las noches y todos los días.

Y al pensar esto reparó, repentinamente, que sus adentros aún continuaban tibios y húmedos y pensó en lo tentadora que había sonado esa última propuesta de Shikamaru.

Giró bruscamente sorprendiéndolo en el acto y con un movimiento ágil, como de sombras, logró colocarse sobre su pelvis.

"Hagámoslo otra vez…"

Esta mujer de arena ya era insaciable sin estos ataques hormonales. Comenzaba ahora a dudar de su propia supervivencia a este embarazo.

Al maestro de las sombras no le quedó más que sonreírle desde abajo y tomar en sus manos sus caderas.


End file.
